I Love You
by Rara19Park
Summary: Saat kau di khianati orang yang sangat aku cintai dan teman dari masa kecil mu datang/ YeWook/GS/Oneshoot


**I LOVE YOU**

**Nama mu Kim Ryeowook, usia mu sekarang menginjak 25 tahun. Kau adalah seorang wanita cantik berbadan mungil dengan rambut hitam sepinggang.**

**Beberapa bulan terakhir kau selalu didik termenung di halaman belakang rumah.**

**Kau selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ia ijinkan untuk kau pikirkan. Kau sebenarnya masih ragu, apa ia benar-benar mencintai mu atau hanya sekedar kasihan pada teman kecilnya.**

**Hati mu juga di landa kebimbangan, di satu sisi kau sangat bahagia bisa memiliki nya tapi di sisi lain kau merasa sedih memikirkan perasaan nya.**

**Kau percaya dan sangat yakin bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hati nya ia menyimpan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat sakit meskipun ia selalu menyangkal setiap kau menanyakan nya.**

**Ia selalu berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ia mencintai mu.**

**..**

**Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mulai menggenang dan jatuh dari ujung mata mu.**

**Tetes-tetes itu, adalah tetes-tetes kepedihan. Umpatan-umpatan tak jelas keluar dari bibir mungil mu.**

**..**

**Pikiran mu mundur beberapa tahun ke belakang, memutar ulang memori yang menjadi awal dari semuanya.**

**..**

**Hwang Li Yau, bahkan hanya dengan mengingat nama nya pun sudah membuatmu geram.**

**Dia, iya dia ! dia yang dulu sangat kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati.**

**Dia, si lelaki tampan yang mempesona mu.**

**Dia, lelaki yang berjanji akan sehidup semati bersama mu hingga kau menyerahkan se,ua yang kau pumyai pada nya.**

**Dia lah Hwang Li Yau.**

**Si pembohonh besar.**

**Setelah kau memberikan semua nya, dia dengan begitu mudah nya kembali ke daratan China, tanah kelahiran nya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun yang ia tinggalkan untuk mu.**

**..**

**Berbulan-bulan kau menunggu nya, tapi ia tak juga datang.**

**Hingga akhirnya perutmu membuncit dan semakin bertambah besar seiring berjalan nya waktu.**

**Kau memutuskan untuk mencari nya dengan bermodalkan alamat rumah yang dulu pernah ia berikan padamu..**

**..**

**Kau akhirnya menemukan nya.**

**Tapi seperti nya saat itu dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada mu.**

**Kau mendapati dirinya sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain.**

**..**

**Seperti ada sebuah pedang yang di tancapkan di hati mu saat itu.**

**Kau memegang erat dada bagian kiri mu.**

**Kau berlari melewati jalanan kota Beijing yang ramai dengan sedikit tertatih.**

**..**

**Kau berhenti tepat di pinggir sebuah danau di pinggiran kota,**

**Kau menangis sejadi-jadi nya.**

**Kau berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Meluapkan semua perasaan mu disana.**

**..**

**Sampai kau merasa lelah dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran, kau hampir terjatuh kala itu sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menyapa pinggang mu.**

**Kau menatap orang itu, wajah itu tak asing bagi mu.**

**..**

**Kim Yesung! teman semasa kecilmu.**

**Dia lah yang sedang menahan tubuh mu.**

**Refleks, kau memeluk nya erat.**

**Bahkan sangat erat.**

**..**

**Ia mengajak mu ke sebuah kursi panjang di dekat danau,**

**Ia menyapu jejak air mata di pipi mu dengan ibu jari tangan nya.**

**Menenangkan mu dengan cara mengusap punggung mu lembut.**

**..**

**Ia bercerita bagaimana ia bisa menemukan mu. Ia bilang bahwa ia sedang ada pertemuan dengan salah satu rekan kerja nya di Beijing dan tak sengaja melihatmu.**

**Kau bercerita pada nya tentang apa yang telah menimpa mu.**

**Ia kemudian berkata, sudah lama sejak kalian masih kecil ia menyimpan perasaan padamu.**

**Ia bilang bahwa hati nya sakit saat melihatmu menangis.**

**Ia bilang, ia tak rela melihat air mata mu jatuh.**

**Ia bilang bahwa ia mencintai mu !**

**..**

**Kembali ke waktu sekarang, kau berusaha menghentikan tangisan mu dengan cara menghapusnya.**

**Ingatan mu melayang, memikirkan wajah tampan nya yang di balut dengan surai perang terang.**

**Memikirkan bagaimana ia menjaga dan memperlakukan mu sebagai istri nya selama 10 bulan terakhir.**

**Hangat dan penuh kelembutan..**

**..**

**Kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala mu menyadarkan mu untuk kembali kedunia nyata.**

**Kau memalingkan wajah mu dan mendapati diri nya yang masih di balut jas dan aksesoris kerja lain nya.**

**Ia menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang sibuk mengulum jari-jari tangan nya yang gendut.**

"**ayo masuk, sudah sore.." ucap nya.**

**Kau berdiri dan mengangguk.**

"**mommy…" bayi laki-laki yang ia gendong menjulurkan tangan nya kearah mu meminta kau menggendong nya.**

**Kau menuruti permintaan bocah berusia 12 bulan itu.**

"**apa kau menyayangi Hyunwoo ?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutmu.**

"**tentu. Aku sangat menyayangi nya." Ia memeluk pinggang mu dan menggiring mu memasuki rumah.**

"**I love You.." bisik nya di telinga mu..**

"**I love You too" jawabmu..**

**END..**


End file.
